Le goût du jour
by Anadyomede
Summary: Recueil 6ème année - 'Je l'entends encore, Drago. Je l'entends avec sa lettre qui annonce la fin des temps, et il murmure à mon oreille : C'est la guerre, chère enfant, qui nous ancre au devant.' - Serpentard.
1. Un coeur sombre qui bat

Un nouveau recueil. Eh oui, et pas des moindres. Tant qu'à revenir par ici, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ?

Le principe est très simple : 52 OS sur un groupe de personnages. En l'occurrence, ici, ce sera les Serpentard de la génération d'Harry. J'ai pour l'instant 11 OS d'avance, sur à peu près tout le monde (oui, oui, _y compris_ Crabble et Goyle !) parce que, durant cette sixième année - date à laquelle se déroule chacune des histoires - tous sont liés. C'est à un microcosme que je m'attaque. C'est aux Serpentard tels qu'ils se veulent, tels qu'ils se perçoivent - coupés du monde et pris dans une guerre imminente.

Aujourd'hui, je commence avec Théodore Nott. C'est bien la première fois que j'écris sur lui - de loin pas la dernière.

J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR.

**Thème :** #17 - Un cœur sombre qui bat

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hirondelle est revenue.

Je l'ai trouvée aujourd'hui même à la fenêtre elle attend, posée sur la balustrade, les yeux détournés de la forêt. Pansy a fait un bon de trois mètres en la voyant. Elle a prétendu avoir peur de tout ce qui volait, des insectes, des papillons, mais surtout des oiseaux, et puis Tracey s'est avancée, avec son joli sourire tranquille, et elle a tendu un doigt.

L'hirondelle, elle, a tendu le cou.

« Regarde comme elle est belle… », murmure-t-elle, et je crois bien qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

Si c'est le cas, elle ne devrait pas. C'est un grand tort que de penser pouvoir me priver du soin que j'ai pris à n'exister qu'à moitié dans cette volée.

« On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien. »

Je me détourne. L'hirondelle est entrée dans la salle de classe d'un coup d'aile et Pansy est définitivement partie en jurant qu'on n'était que des imbéciles, qu'ici, elle était une grande incomprise.

L'oiseau s'est posé sur mon épaule. J'ai allongé le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il descende sur mon poignet, et c'est à ce moment-là que Daphné a remarqué sa patte bandée. J'ai senti son regard me courir de haut en bas. Puis sa question silencieuse.

« Un rapace a dû l'attaquer, ai-je déclaré.

– C'est toi qui l'as soignée ? », demande Tracey, comme émerveillée.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Daphné m'a à nouveau dévisagé avec toute l'arrogance que ses yeux sont capables de lancer. C'est un peu comme s'ils disaient : mais dis donc, Théo, deviendrais-tu un gentil garçon débordant de pitié ?

Souvent, Daphné, je pourrais la gifler mais alors Blaise me sauterait à la gorge et plus personne ne me laisserait tranquille. Déjà qu'en ce moment, avec la guerre qui gronde, ce n'est pas gagné…

J'ai trouvé l'hirondelle hier dans le parc. Sa blessure n'était pas tellement grave mais tout de même suffisante pour la détacher du ciel et répandre du sang sur l'herbe. Alors elle était là, étendue sur l'herbe, et elle piaillait. Il commençait à faire nuit, une chouette rôdait et tandis que je m'apprêtais à rentrer, j'avais brutalement pris conscience du pouvoir que j'avais sur cette petite chose à mes pieds.

Si je me penchais, l'animal vivait. Si je repartais, l'animal servirait de dîner.

Je m'étais arrêté. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, je l'avais juste ramassée, vaguement soignée, et maintenant elle est là, dans cette salle de classe vide où l'on s'est rassemblé. Elle n'est pas bien lourde et d'un geste de la main, je pourrais lui tordre le cou.

C'est curieux comme un oiseau est capable de reconnaissance c'est ancré en lui bien plus profondément qu'en l'homme. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que cette aveugle et confiante gratitude contraire aux lois de la nature.

« Drago, tu voulais nous voir ? », rappelle Blaise après un long silence.

Ce dernier fronce les sourcils :

« Oui mais maintenant il faut que Pansy revienne. Et aussi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Davis ? Qui t'a amené ? »

Daphné, qui s'est soigneusement assise sur une table et balance ses jambes dans le vide, lève la main :

« C'est moi, chef, susurre-t-elle en toute provocation. Tous les Serpentard, c'est bien ce que tu as dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago serre les dents.

« Elle n'a rien à faire ici. »

Je crois qu'avant de sortir, Tracey a cherché mon regard. Ou alors s'étonne-t-elle encore de l'hirondelle…

* * *

Le fait est que Tracey est revenue à la charge le lendemain pendant le cours de potion. Avec sa frange droite bien coupée, sa tresse de côté et son parfum bon marché, elle a dû juger perspicace d'effleurer ma robe avant se coller à ma chaise.

« Elle reste avec toi, maintenant. », fait-elle remarquer.

Je ne vois même pas l'intérêt d'acquiescer. Toute la journée, l'hirondelle s'est appliquée à ne jamais trop s'éloigner McGonagall a pincé les lèvres, Flitwick a trouvé ça exceptionnel et Rogue s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Ensuite, il a mis Weasley et Potter en retenue.

Devant mon silence obtus qu'elle veut apparemment interpréter comme une marque d'amitié, Tracey me sourit pensivement. Pour toute réponse, je rajoute une queue de salamandre dans mon chaudron.

L'hirondelle se remet à gazouiller et Slughorn s'illumine comme un imbécile.

Je massacre mes champignons.

« Tu n'aimes pas tellement Drago. »

Elle a parlé si doucement que je l'ai à peine entendue. Peut-être même que je n'aurais pas dû, en fait, que c'était une réflexion tout à elle. Son regard reste concentré sur son livre de potion, il n'y a rien dans ses traits qui la trahit mais cette fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la dévisager plus attentivement.

« Je me fiche de Drago.

– C'est un Mangemort, hein – ses lèvres se sont imperceptiblement ouvertes pour laisser son souffle s'échapper – c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu que je reste. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu le sais ? – elle s'arrête pour vérifier une instruction – Evidement que tu le sais. En première, Milicent s'amusait à verser de l'encre sur mes devoirs et tous les autres se moquaient. »

Mon indifférence ressurgit aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

Je le lui dis. Cela semble l'emplir d'une soudaine allégresse contraire à tout dans notre maison.

« Je sais. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime bien. Mais… »

Je la coupe en me levant :

« Daphné est ton amie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Alors parle de tes problèmes avec elle. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Tracey m'a découvert au bord du lac et elle a pris cette vilaine habitude de s'asseoir un peu plus loin et de regarder l'hirondelle. Peu à peu, elle a commencé à détacher ses cheveux, à mouiller ses pieds. Puis elle a décidé d'amener des grains, et des fruits, et du pain.

« Toi aussi, tu seras Mangemort ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire...

– C'est bientôt la fin de l'année. Tu devras décider. »

Et finalement elle ne s'est plus assise très loin et l'hirondelle a commencé à aller de moi à elle. Ses petits retours incessants et le regard de Tracey, ce silence qu'il piétine tellement il est vert et doux, m'ont laissé comme un goût de sang.

« Tu tueras. Des enfants, des personnes âgées. Il y en a qui vont te supplier et d'autres te défier. Sur le coup, peut-être que tu pourras oublier les cris mais ensuite, il te faudra dormir avec. Il te faudra les entendre toute la nuit.

– Je trouverai quand même le sommeil.

– T'es pourtant quelqu'un d'intelligent, Nott. Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas suivre Malefoy ? Pourquoi t'irais te faire tuer avec eux ?

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle est restée silencieuse. L'hirondelle s'est posée entre nous et a attendu. J'ai fini par me lever.

« Si tu as Daphné de ton côté, crois-moi Davis, tu as de bonnes chances de survivre à la guerre. Mais pour cela, reste loin de moi. »

Evidemment, elle n'a rien écouté.

Deux jours plus tard, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Je perçois les furtifs chuchotements de Drago et Blaise le silence agacé de Daphné et, par-dessus, celui angoissé de Pansy. Son hésitation me tape dans le ventre. Pour la première fois, je sais ce que je vais faire. Je comprends pourquoi je suis entré dans la salle où l'hirondelle m'attendait, il y a de ça une semaine. Cette salle où Drago a levé le bras.

Je ne me déteste pas.

C'est une drôle de sensation parce que je vois les autres tourner en rond. Ils perdent leurs moyens, ils dégoulinent de peur, c'en est lamentable. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'une question de mort. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrifiant, en soi ?

Ou peut-être que c'est moi.

Peut-être que j'ai trop pourri de l'intérieur.

Je retourne au bord du lac. L'autre me suit comme une ombre.

« On dit que tu as assisté à la mort de ta mère, me dit-elle.

– Et c'est bien sûr Daphné qui te raconte ça.

– C'est vrai ?

– Où vas-tu planquer tes moldus de parents quand la guerre commencera ? »

La jeune fille relève la tête et me jette un regard léger :

« T'es un type bien, Théodore. Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Elle a verni ses ongles et en est ma foi très fière. L'hirondelle est allée chercher un bout de pomme bloquée parmi deux d'entre eux, ignorant totalement qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, son plumage portait les mêmes tons rougeoyants.

Tracey passe une main sur ce corps d'oiseau. Je ne la regarde pas. Je refuse. Ses doigts se rapprochent dangereusement des miens.

« Je sais que c'est demain qu'ils vont arriver. »

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

Plus rien jusqu'à ce demain, enfin, où le voile tombe. Quel Serpentard l'ignorait ? Je regarde les Weasley courir, les membres de l'Ordre et tous ces idiots qui s'éparpillent, qui ne me remarquent pas, qui ne m'ont jamais remarqué.

Quelle belle absence j'ai été.

Lorsque le Longdubat a trébuché, j'ai levé ma baguette.

« Ne le fais pas. »

Je me suis retourné et pour la première fois je crois, j'ai souri.

Oh la jolie Tracey.

Son regard est trembleur et je ne peux que l'écraser davantage. Ma baguette change de cible. Pourtant, l'autre n'a pas bougé. Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas assisté à la mort de ma mère. J'ai assisté à son meurtre. Et tu sais quoi, Davis ? Ça ne me fait rien, ça ne m'a jamais rien fait. »

Elle a dit que non, non tu mens.

Ses dents sont des perles mouillés sous ma peau.

« Je peux te tuer sans remord. Drago hésiterait. Pansy en pleurerait, Crabbe et Goyle n'y comprendraient rien. Blaise est fou amoureux de Daphné, alors Blaise ne te ferait rien, et Daphné tenterait par tous les moyens de t'aider. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fera. Mais moi ? Moi je saurai t'illuminer de vert. Et cela ne me fera ni chaud ni froid.

– Mais tu as soigné cet oiseau, répète-t-elle d'une voix automate. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de… de faire ça. »

Elle est au bord des larmes. Elle ramène ses bras à sa gorge, fait un pas vers moi. Mon bras retombe – je ne _veux_ pas. L'hirondelle est toujours là. Encore, encore et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tracey ne s'en va pas. Comment fait-elle pour ne rien voir ? Que ce qu'il y a de beau, de rassurant en ce monde.

Je pourrais me couvrir de sang. Dans quelques heures, je pourrais pourrir au fond d'un trou, ou en laisser d'autres crever dedans.

Je ne l'ai jamais haïe autant.

« Sors, dis-je et c'est comme une supplication, alors cette faiblesse me donne envie de vomir et la rage se tord dans mon ventre. La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je te tue.

– Non. Non, non. Tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne peux pas. On ne tue pas ce qu'on aime, Théo. Et on se connait depuis six ans, on… »

Je ne sais finalement pas quand j'ai fait ça.

J'ai entendu le cri de Tracey lorsque mon sort a atteint l'hirondelle en plein cœur. J'ai entendu le bruit qu'a fait l'oiseau en tombant, et les hoquets de la jeune fille, son souffle coupé, son visage affolé. Alors je l'ai regardée. Tracey. Dans sa terreur elle a reculé et ses traits se sont inondés.

Je me suis senti soulagé.

« Je ne t'ai sauvée de rien, contrairement à elle, alors pour moi, ta vie vaut encore moins que la sienne. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Elle secoue la tête mais ne dit plus rien. Ses larmes se glissent jusqu'à son cou. Je voudrais les toucher, vérifier qu'elles sont vraies. Tracey s'écarte du mur et disparait.

J'ai une indifférence qui me troue le ventre. Du bout des pieds, je retourne le petit cadavre blanc, le mets face contre terre.

Et puis je pars aussi.

* * *

(C'est toujours aussi angoissant, en fait, de poster un nouveau texte)

Voilà, voilà. Tracey est genre ma grande découverte du siècle. Je ne pensais jamais réussir à vraiment la cerner, et pourtant elle a fini par se construite très facilement. J'ai toute sa vie, toutes ses relations. J'ai ce qu'elle deviendra après (peut-être donc que ce recueil s'étendra aussi parfois sur la septième année).

Enfin... Je vous laisse à votre avis, pourquoi pas à travers une petite **review** pour bien commencer l'année ?

A bientôt,

Ana'


	2. Une nouvelle iconographie

Hello !

Oui, oui, enfin un second texte pour ce recueil. Un bien différent du précédent puisque cette fois, il est sur Blaise et Daphné (que j'aime tant). Et qu'il est bien plus court (une pauvre petite page sur Word, pas vraiment d'histoire, juste une scène qui me restait dans la tête. Ce couple exactement comme je l'aime).

Sinon, j'ai un problème existentiel en ce moment : je n'arrive pas à ajouter de nouveaux chapitres depuis mon Mac. A chaque fois que je clique pour choisir le fichier à ajouter, paf! la page se réactualise. Conclusion, les Mac, c'est nul. Avec le PC, tout va bien.

Un grand merci à : **Azalan**, **xxShimyxx**, **Elsar**, **Inkfire**, **Aelle-L**, **missfuruba** et **JustanotherTime **pour leur review !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JKR.

**Thème :** #40 - Une nouvelle iconographie de la résurrection

**Rating :** K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tu t'es penchée par-dessus la balustrade et tu as vomis ton vin du soir.

Tes mains crispées là, tes mains glacées et les yeux fermés, tu as méticuleusement penché la tête – je crois que si je n'avais pas été là à te regarder, c'est toute seule que tu aurais pleuré.

« Je vais bien, dis-tu et ta main chasse la mienne. Je vais très bien. »

C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça. En général, c'est ton rire que tu lances en guise de barrage et ce soir, t'as les yeux tellement secs et le regard maîtrisé, que je dois bien faire semblant de te croire.

« Prends un peu d'eau. »

Tu secoues la tête et refuse ma main. Avec ton sourire de princesse, je crois qu'il y a trois siècles, on aurait rempli les chapelles de ton reflet. De ce petit soleil qui s'est caché sous tes lèvres et dans ton décolleté. De cette indifférence qui passe parfois pour de la souffrance pour ce grand secret que tu as avalé.

Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui tremble de mensonge. Il y a toutes ces apparences que tu as dressées et cette terreur soudaine qui s'abat au creux de tes doigts lorsque tu bois. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas. Mais tu ressembles à ces ivrognes qui vont, cassants leur orgueil, se servir un dernier verre. Toi, le tien, on te l'offre, on se mettrait à genoux pour t'y voir tremper les lèvres. Et tu allumes des cigarettes dans chaque pièce, et tu te remplis de vins, tu dis que tout le reste ne sert à rien. Moi je te vois disparaître.

Il y a ce sourire que tu glisses à Tracey, cette angoisse qui encercle Astoria, et Daphné, il y a toute ton inconstance qui te troue toi.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu, Blaise ? murmures-tu, et tes cheveux s'éparpillent, et tes doigts écartelés se tiennent à la rampe comme si leur vie en dépendait.

– Pourquoi t'échappes-tu ?

– Pour ne plus être suivie. »

Je t'attrape par le bras, je te mets de force droite et face à moi. Ton sourire d'enfant gâté, disait ma mère lorsque ainsi je la regardais. D'enfant carnassier.

« Menteuse. »

Mais tu ne souris pas.

« _Je bois pour oublier que j'ai honte que je bois_. C'est au Petit Prince qu'on répond ça. Est-ce que ça te plairait aussi de l'entendre ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je dois faire pour ne plus te surprendre tout le temps derrière moi ? »

Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

Je t'entends la nuit lorsque tu t'enroules dans mes draps. Lorsque tu dis n'accorder de l'importance à rien et que tes ongles s'enfoncent au creux de mes reins. Je sais ce que tu es lorsque tu t'enivres, lorsque tu ne vas pas bien et que tu es toute seule en train de crever comme un chien.

« Je suis amoureux de toi. », ai-je dit.

Et tu ne réponds pas.

« Tellement, tellement amoureux de toi… »

Décomposée, tu as le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux gonflés. Tu renais.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Le prochain... dans quelques semaines. Sur qui, je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai bien suivant l'humeur. Une **review** en attendant ?

A bientôt !

Ana'


End file.
